Innocence and Purity
by StaffSergeant
Summary: Sophitia Alexandra's off to destroy Soul Edge. That night... Hi I'm a n00b please read. I'll update the chance once I get it. OCs are mine and my little brother's. Rating may change. AU SC. Will have a sequel in it.
1. The Crazy Boy

Passerbywanderer presents

A small story for Soul Calibur

I own the OC but not Soul Calibur. Caution may have a favorite character getting owned by a crazy dude

Innocence and purity

It was a typical night for Sophitia Alexandra. She had been traveling to destroy an evil blade that threatened her family. "I'm tired she said, sitting down and grabbing her cloak "The next day I'll make it to the city" Just as she was about to settle down and sleep. She heard a rustling in the bushes. A boy stumbled onto the trail groaning. "Oh no" Sophitia said worriedly catching the child. She tried to get him to stand, during that time the boy took a glance at her.

It was unnerving. Sophitia openly shuddered as a fierce yellow eye blinked at her under a coarse blanket of black hair. The yellow eye narrowed and Sophitia felt the boy's fist smash into her stomach with startling power. She landed on her feet though and she spat, head spinning. The boy was standing, arms dangling towards the floor black hair down. He staggered towards her swinging his arms. Sophitia brought her shield up. "No way!" She thought as she landed on the ground, her shield had dents all over it. The golden haired warrioress drew her short sword. The boy stepped back. He opened his left hand and a sword materialized in it. The sword was fused with an axe and seemed to radiate an ancient power, "Something far greater than Soul Edge" Sophitia thought "What is this boy some kind of demon?" Sophitia raised her sword however as the boy brandished his blade and struck at her horizontally Sophitia gasped as the blade came close to severing her head! The boy didn't give her time to think though as he jumped at her, roaring an attack.

He slammed his blade into the ground, inches from where her left foot was. Sophitia swung at him. The blade missed and Sophitia regained her footing. "You are very good" The boy said in a raspy voice. He pulled his hair from his face and Sophitia gasped. The boy had a thin face, fine cheek bones and pallid skin. He grinned and she could see sharp fangs. "Who-who are you?" She asked meekly."Ivan..." The boy growled


	2. Realization

Innocence and Purity

Part 2

A strange companion

Sophitia flew and hit the ground, she painfully sat up her cheek was throbbing. The boy snarled. "What are you?" She asked . He raised his sword again. Sophitia rolled side ways and swung her leg in an arc. The blow hit!

The Greek warrior then took advantage and knocked Ivan to the ground and pulled his hair. She put her sword to his throat. "I'm sorry for this but… If you don't stop-"Sophitia began "THEN KILL ME ALREADY!" Ivan roared, struggling. "WHAT ARE YOU A COWARD!!?" Sophitia flinched then said "I don't wish to kill you" She let him go. Ivan stood up, Sophitia fell down and Ivan held her throat with his hands. Sophitia gagged and Ivan only grew angrier and angrier. He wanted to break her neck and rip her apart. He snarled like a rabid dog.

_Ivan… Let go my son… She will help you. _

Ivan stopped and held his head and screamed. He trembled on the floor murmuring incoherently.

_Mother… Mother why? Why does it hurt to…?_

_Hush my son… I miss you so much…_

_Mother, no! No don't… don't go!!_

Sophitia watched as Ivan started sobbing. His blazing yellow eyes were wide and scared and he was murmuring "Mother… Mother I'm sorry" The Greek felt pity well up inside her heart. "He lost his mother…" She murmured and went up to him. Ivan saw her and yelled "GET AWAY!! GET AWAY FROM ME DAMN YOU!!" Sophitia took him in her arms. His eyes widened in shock and he cried. The boy squeezed the woman who was holding him.

One day later…

Ivan woke up and looked to his side. Sophitia was sleeping, huddled under a cloak. Ivan picked up his sword and it vanished in his hand, he went to the stream and washed his face. He looked at his reflection silently in the water. "She held me" Ivan thought "Like how mother did" Ivan felt a smile form across his face. He suddenly felt good inside. Maybe monsters had hearts after all.


	3. Bar fight!

Author's notes

Darn, I keep forgetting… I don't own Soul Calibur, Namco does.

I own Ivan

Ivan: Here's chapter 3 of my infamous story

P.W.: Dude… infamous?

Innocence and Purity

Part 3

City of Gabriel

Ivan gathered firewood and put them in a pile then started looking for mushrooms or anything edible he could cook. It was at that time that Sophitia woke up and yawned, Ivan blushed looking at her form and quickly berated himself in his head. "No you fool, she's way older than you" He thought and then got some courage back. "H-Hi" Ivan stuttered, shyly. Sophitia only smiled at him "What's you're name child?" She asked in a very soothing voice. Ivan actually smiled and said "Um… uh I-Ivan ma'am" Sophitia beckoned for him to sit down. He did so, cautiously. "I'm Sophitia" The Greek woman said gently "Why are you afraid? I won't harm you…" She put a hand to his cheek.

Ivan turned beet red and leaped back three feet. "Wow what a shy boy" Sophitia murmured "Let's go Ivan" The boy looked confused "Wha?" He asked quietly. Sophitia pulled him up. "Come on, it's nice to have company" She said smiling

On the road

"So why are you after Soul Edge?" Sophitia asked casually. Ivan answered "To prove myself, I vowed to destroy it" She stopped walking "To prove yourself? That's a strange reason, but since you're destroying it we can relate" Ivan looked at her "How?"

"My children have been threatened by the sword"

Ivan pondered her reason for destroying Soul Edge; it was noble for her to sacrifice herself for her family. "Like my mother" He said. Ivan then looked Sophitia straight in the eye. "I'll help you" She smirked.

City of Gabriel

"Wow" Ivan said looking at all the people. The city of Gabriel was fairly large; most of the people out in the streets were merchants. "Two for the price of one, hey kid how about getting one for your mother?" One merchant cried at Ivan, who looked at the dress with disdain. To him it looked like pieces of cloth hastily sown together. "Uh, sorry no…" Ivan said as politely as he could. Sophitia chuckled at his look and then said "There's the hotel." Ivan looked up at the sign that said "The Silver Bow"

Inside there were many warriors, acolytes and a mean looking fellow in a corner. The manager was a man with huge girth. A sharp sword hung on his belt. "Two rooms please" Sophitia requested, putting gold coins on the table. Ivan waited patiently. He started as someone grabbed Sophitia from behind. She turned around and was met with a large bandit holding an axe and looking at her with beady eyes. Ivan walked up and said "Leave her alone" The thug's cronies surrounded the two. "Hey, this kid wants to stop us" The leader laughed and bent to shove his face into Ivan's. "Do something-MMPH!!"

Sophitia looked at Ivan's hand as it clenched itself on the bandit's face. "Get your ugly mug out of my sight" Ivan said, calmly. With surprising strength he turned and threw the guy straight at the door. Sophitia closed her eyes and said "Ouch" The door had a huge hole and outside the bandit had crashed into a basket merchant's products. Ivan faced the other cronies, smiling. He put his fists up saying "Who's next?"


	4. Confessions

Hi here's chapter 4. Might be a little dark and sad

Ivan: …

P.W.: Eh??

Ivan: What?

P.W.: Disclaimer please… Miss Sophitia?

Sophitia: Passerbywanderer does not own Soul Calibur.

P.W.: Thanks

Innocence and Purity

Part 4

Confessions

The first thief got knocked out by Ivan's uppercut; the boy had a look of intense concentration on his face as he faced the remainder. They thought otherwise about fighting however and turned tail and ran. Ivan sped after them down the street leaving Sophitia alone with the manager. "Don't worry about the door" He told a worried Sophitia, laughing. "I saw that boy's arm. That was quite a punch!" Sophitia smiled "Is he your son?" Something about that question made her think. "I just found him on the road," Sophitia answered "He's an orphan"

Ivan stopped and leaped at the last bandit, knocking him out with a very nice axe kick. He smiled widely and then said to himself "It feels great not to kill anymore. Oh yeah! The door!" Ivan turned back and ran back to the hotel, where he was met with cheers and a very amused Sophitia. The next day they pressed on, leaving the City of Gabriel. The next town ahead was Aide.

"Ivan?" Sophitia asked as soon as they stopped for camp; it was dusk time and Ivan was already lighting a fire. The boy looked up to see her saddened by something; "What's wrong?" Ivan asked, almost dismayed. Did he forget to pay for the broken door back in the City of Gabriel?

"I want to adopt you"

Ivan was surprised, "Why me? I'm a monster" He said calmly but Sophitia could tell something was wrong "You're just screwing with my head" Ivan spoke madness building in his voice and he began to crawl towards Sophitia "I've done and seen things that would kill you inside. I have KILLED people!" Sophitia backed away but Ivan grabbed her wrists and held them in an unyielding grip. "I killed priests… women… children… soldiers. I KILL! I HURT PEOPLE! I DON'T CARE WHO THEY ARE I'LL HURT THEM!!!" Sophitia could only stare into those blazing yellow orbs of anxiety. Ivan began confessing to her, his panic was crushing and Sophitia wanted to shake him, to make him stop but no he kept on confessing his sins to her, his darkest deeds. "Stop… Please Ivan…" She murmured scared

"I-I have to tell someone… You understand don't you? Please don't leave me… Please"

Sophitia felt her wrists and she began to back farther away from Ivan.

"No… No please… Don't go" Ivan whispered in desperation his eyes were shining now.

Sophitia stopped realizing she was hurting him. She held him in her arms never letting go.

Sad eh? R&R Thanks you


	5. The Mysterious brothers

Here's Chap. 4, yo

P.W.: Disclaimer please… Enshi, my man! You're in

Enshi: Humph… This fool does not own Soul Calibur in any way or form

Akashi: Well he does own you brother

P.W.: Akashi? What are you doing here? I thought my little brother needed you for somethin'

Akashi: Just wanted to come with elder brother, are we in now?

P.W.: Yes! of course!

Talim: What about me? And Yunsung? (Drags Yunsung in)

P.W.: Uh oh

Ivan: Here's the story

Innocence and Purity

Part 5

The mysterious Brothers

Meanwhile…

"Talim, it looks like we have guests" Yunsung said, two figures with straw hats were marching towards the village. They looked

dangerous as they had weapons, the younger one had two kunai strapped to his belt. A ninjato hung on his back. He had a set of light armor on. The elder one had a set of Japanese swords, called daisho; one was in a white sheath and the other in a grey sheath.

Talim was a young girl from the Wind Deity Village, she was very cheerful. She had tanned brown skin, calm dark eyes and black hair tied into pigtails. She wore very strange clothing and wielded tonfas. Yunsung was a fiery student from Korea; he had red hair and brown eyes. He wielded a saber called White Storm.

The two strangers stopped before them, each one was staring at them intently as though measuring their strength. The younger man smiled in a very disturbing way and spoke "Let's take off our hats brother" They did so and Talim gasped. The elder brother had silver hair like burnished wire, his black eyes glinted lifelessly and he had very pale skin. The younger sibling had shadowy hair and a like face, except for the frenzied grin, and tanned skin. "I am Akashi Kuro" The dark haired man said "And this is my elder brother, Enshi" "Talim" Talim said cheerfully despite her shudders "And this is Hong Yunsung" Enshi bowed "Nice to meet you" He said in a very quiet voice. Akashi waved his hand "Ah, forgive him he is not the uh… sociable type let's just say" "Brother let's go" Enshi said without patience, he turned to Talim again. "It was nice meeting you"

Talim looked as the brothers left, they were definitely mysterious warriors.

* * *

Enshi belongs to me. He 's my samurai 

Akashi is my little brother's ninja


	6. We're Closer

Here's part 6 yo

P.W.: Talim Disclaimer!

Talim: Passerbywanderer doesn't own Soul Calibur!

P.W.: Thank you

Ivan: Here's the story

Cassandra: Am I in yet?

Innocence and Purity

Part 6

Closer together/ The Samurai

The next few days Ivan and Sophitia were very close as a mother with an adopted son, Ivan seemed to be very happy and Sophitia noticed that his eyes were gentler and less wild. "So Ivan" Sophitia asked as they walked into town "Why do you keep your hair long, I think you need to cut it" Ivan shook his head, his black hair swinging to and fro; the boy looked afraid, "No I like it this way, mum." An affectionate name Ivan started calling her. "Please? I'll try to get a rag to make it into a ponytail." Sophitia smiled "Okay"

The town was peaceful and this time had no drunks "Aw man!" Ivan whined, cracking his knuckles. The boy was itching for a fight, and Sophitia said "No fighting this time Ivan" She held his head "I'll buy you a new outfit" Ivan had been wearing ragged clothing and everything he wore seemed to be falling apart. "And a bath" Sophitia commented, chortling. Ivan smiled; he was very smelly after all.

A few moments later

Sophitia marveled Ivan's strong body, he had a multitude of whip scars on his back and it unsettled Sophitia greatly, but was impressed with the muscles on Ivan's back. Both were at the bath house and Sophitia had noticed Ivan walking only with a towel wrapped around his waist. The boy was drinking Ice water while Sophitia examined him. "Um… Mum?" Ivan asked and Sophitia blanched "Sorry" Ivan was very confused now.

Enshi sighed and he threw his wakizashi up in the air, catching the short sword with precise timing. He was very bored and a little angry. Akashi had vanished from his side as most ninja do, "Stupid fool" Enshi muttered "He probably went off and fought someone… I need to hit something" The ronin stood up and punched the tree he was next to, making a dent in the bark.

He sensed a great amount of energy and Enshi started as a beautiful young woman with gold hair and a black haired boy in rags went inside a cloth merchant's tent, the boy was the source of the power. The ronin walked towards them calmly and stealthily.

Ivan found a white shirt he liked along with a pair of blue pants. He tried them on and Sophitia clapped her hands together, "You look good Ivan!" She commented, smiling. Ivan blushed then went back into the changing room. He returned with his new clothes in a bundle.

Sophitia and Ivan left the store and then they noticed a young man with silver hair staring at them with dull black eyes. He was a ronin, holding his katana before him, pointing the tip straight at them. "You are that boy right?" He asked "That power of yours how'd you get it?" Ivan hesitated and Sophitia drew her weapons. "Ivan stay back this man is dangerous" She said "Then it is best if we fought together" Ivan suggested, his sword materializing in his hand. The ronin took his fighting stance. "Fools" He growled "Let me show you the might of a ronin who's faced a thousand battles!" The ronin ran at them swinging his sword wildly.


	7. Band

Chapter 6 is up now here's chap. 7 yo

Ivan: P.W. does not own Soul Calibur

Sophitia: Namco does

P.W.: Thank you

Innocence and Purity

The ronin and the ninja/ Band of sword seekers

The ronin's sword hit the ground between Ivan and Sophitia. The pair dodged at the same time and Sophitia lashed out at the enemy swordsman. The ronin caught her sword with his bare hand. He was bleeding profusely but he didn't seem to care, "Nice… sword" He grunted "But that's not enough to beat me!" The ronin threw her aside. Sophitia rolled and regained her footing. Ivan struck the ronin in the face with his fist. The warrior didn't flinch at all, a trickle of blood flowed onto his chin. The ronin calmly wiped it off and attacked Ivan, swinging his katana. He was a skilled fighter but his fighting style resembled an ogre's. Ivan blocked the blows with difficulty and he slashed vertically. The ronin danced backwards. "Boy!" He said "What is your name?" Ivan told him proudly "I am Ivan Serle" The ronin grinned "Enshi Kuro… May the best warrior win" Ivan said "I'm planning to" They both charged forward, swinging their weapons at each other.

"Talim!" Yunsung yelled at the brown haired girl "They're already fighting! Come on I don't want to miss this!" Talim sighed and went down to meet him; the pair ran towards a huge crowd. They could here the sounds of steel clashing and the pair soon found the source of commotion, a young black haired boy with a strange sword was fighting a ronin. A woman with golden hair was watching, not believing what she was seeing; Talim recognized her immediately, "Sophitia!?" The young girl cried and the woman heard her and ran up to her.

"Talim!" She cried, Sophitia embraced her and then said "This is very unreal" Yunsung said, shocked. The two swordsmen were putting up quite a show; their swords were blazing in the air. The black haired boy leaped back and so did the samurai. "Humph… You must be the son of a sword master, Ivan" The samurai said. The boy christened Ivan spoke back "You're not too bad yourself" He sheathed his blade while Ivan's simply vanished. They panted heavily and Sophitia noticed something strange "The ronin's wounds… are healing!?" She murmured the ronin looked up and hid his right hand. "Ah, Enshi-senpai, you did great!" someone cried. There was a rush of wind and a ninja stood side to side with the ronin, "Heh Akashi-kun" The ninja had black hair and the same features.

Three hours later…

"So Soul Edge is this evil sword you say?" Enshi asked Sophitia, the woman only nodded and then said "We need to destroy it" They discussed this topic busily. After the duel between Ivan and Enshi they all went to the inn despite the crowd and requested a private parlor. The inn keeper humbly obliged and gave them what they wanted.

Ivan was reading all the books he could read and Yunsung simply gaped at the boy as he recited poems, obituaries, quotes, memoirs, and famous passages after he read a few pages. "Wow he's smart" Talim said to Sophitia drinking water. The Greek warrioress stared at the black haired boy who was blushing. "That's my Ivan" She said, smiling "Et tu Mum?" Ivan said uncomfortable with the praises from his beautiful foster mother. Akashi started laughing seeing his expression. It was, for some reason, a successful day for the mother and son.

The next day the warriors headed towards a port to get to China…


	8. Attack!

Here's chapter 8 yo!

Talim and Yunsung: P.W. does not own Soul Calibur

Akashi: (Yelling) NAMCO DOES!!!!

Chapter 8

China

A few weeks later… Port city

China was very beautiful, that was what Ivan thought. Sophitia had been here before, he had learned, four years ago and it didn't seem to change. Enshi and Akashi felt out of place sort of so they bought straw hats to partially conceal their faces. "Uh Mum?" Ivan whispered "Why do people have slanted eyes here? And why do they bow?" Sophitia only shook her head and repeated the gesture to an old woman who smiled at them then looked at Ivan. She screamed and started saying something in Chinese.

Talim and Yunsung looked at Ivan whose eyes were wide and blazing, but he shook it off and backed up only to bump into a young woman who was skipping along. "Oof!" She hit the ground and rubbed her bottom. "Sorry!" Ivan said helping her up but she only nodded in his direction. "SOPHIE!!" she randomly cried hugging Sophitia and Yunsung could have sworn she lifted her up a little. "Xianghua, how are you?" She asked, not surprised since she had dealings with the girl herself. Xianghua was slim, cute and just plain…_adorable_. She had brown hair and determined looking eyes.

"Oh, you're the guy I bumped into!" she said, smiling at Ivan "Wow, you look handsome! What's your name?" "I-Ivan" He muttered looking away. Sophitia put an arm around him "He's my son" She said. The group looked at her. Even Akashi and Enshi were interested "You are a naive woman" Enshi murmured and Sophitia heard "I see many things that many don't… This… boy, you do not know what he is" Enshi then walked down by himself "Ah, elder brother had another vision" Akashi said smiling "Vision?" Talim asked, looking at the shinobi with curiosity, "My brother is a Seer, a fortune teller. He has a lot of talents; even I do not know most of his powers… Not that I don't have any myself" He chuckled to himself. The group then moved towards an inn where they met Xianghua's boyfriend, Kilik. The young man had gentle brown eyes and black hair. He smiled and shook Sophitia's hand then looked at Ivan closely and Ivan could feel a small dislike against this man, he shook it off and tried to enjoy himself by looking at the window.

"Man I wish we could have gone to Korea!" Yunsung said to Akashi "I'm the best student there ya know?" The ninja smirked at him viciously "Ah so you are… Mind if I beat your ass around the dojo?" Yunsung felt angry but seeing the murderous smirk on his face he backed off "What's up with you?" Enshi came back and sat on the bar, next to Sophitia. He was emotionless as he asked for green tea. Sophitia stared at this young man with silver hair. The ronin rolled his black eyes "What?" He asked rudely. Sophitia frowned and looked away.

Late at night… 12:30 midnight, at sea

The ship finally had sight of the harbor and turned to its starboard side, cannons ready. Cervantes De Leon watched, immortal eyes glowing threateningly. "Fire" He said and fire flashed in the midnight sky and destruction was wreaked upon the town.

Inn

BOOM!

Ivan jumped awake and ducked as a cannonball ripped the wall apart, making a fiery wall. He jumped from bed avoiding the small fire, dressed up and his sword materialized in his hand. The blade called Blamed. He ran out of the hall where Sophitia and Enshi were armed. "What's happening?" Ivan asked as they ran outside. "A Pirate raid it sounds like" Enshi said, hoisting his katana onto his shoulder the samurai stopped and saw dozens of pirates wielding cutlasses, guns and spears. They were attacking the villagers. Enshi said "Go, I'll take them on, defeat their leader… These grunts are nothing" Roaring a war cry he charged, killing the first bandit with a heavy handed slash to the stomach cutting him in half instantly. With that said the pair, Ivan and Sophitia moved towards the ship.

On the way they spotted Akashi, Yunsung and Talim fighting. Talim was wielding two elbow blades in combat and she had already taken down two of the marauders. Yunsung and Akashi were easily killing pirates left and right. It was then that Enshi had lured many pirates to them and Ivan raised his sword and battled. The battle was fierce but thanks to the Soul Edge seekers skills they were dealing death to their enemies. However a pistol shot alerted them to the presence of the captain. He looked like a Spaniard except his skin was pale and his eyes blazed with malice. Ivan turned to Sophitia who was shaking with fear, Ivan turned to the man and suddenly _something_ stirred inside him. He panted and fell to one l knee. "Oh the boy's shaking?" The captain asked drawing his swords "Well, that doesn't matter, prepare to die!"


	9. Father and Son Sort of

Chapter 9 is here

Rasputin: P.W. does not own Soul Calibur or Legend of Zelda… W00t!

P.W.: Holy crap! Rasputin!

Ivan: Dad?

Sophitia: Whoa, whoa, whoa who the hell are you?

Rasputin: Hey you're that crazy chick who took my kid… Hi I'm Rasputin Serle

Sophitia: (Pulls out a piece of pipe) YOUR Kid!? 

Akashi: (smiling) Here's the story… eh heh heh!

Rasputin: (Running) Jeez lady!

Sophitia: (Brandishing pipe) GET BACK HERE!

Link: Dude…

Chapter 9

Father and Son… Sort of

Ivan struck with his sword. Cervantes brought up his longsword and blocked the attack "Another Soul Edge…" Ivan murmured "Who are you boy?" Cervantes flung him away and brandished his blades at Ivan, who front flipped; bringing his axe-sword down. Soul Edge and Blamed collided in sparks, however Cervantes pulled up his short sword Nirvana and grinned "Oh, no A gun-sword." Ivan thought

BANG!

Sophitia watched in horror as Ivan went down, but looked as a red blur hit Cervantes in the arm. A great sword impaled itself in his arm and a green blur whisked Ivan and landed next to Sophitia. "Who is this?" She thought. The young man had pointy ears, the bluest eyes anyone can see and was very handsome to boot. He had a large shield on his back along with a noble sword.

Another man was standing in front of Cervantes. His hair looked like Ivan's and he wore a leather tunic and over that light battle armor, blue pants and brown boots. He also had a scarf that hid his face partially. "If you touch my son again, I'll murder ya!" He roared, ripping the sword from Cervantes's arm. The blade seemed to be on fire as he held it, "You fool, causing me this pain… I'll kill you!" "Try it Geezer!" The former said as they started fighting, but it was obvious the man with the scarf had the advantage. Cervantes panted and said "We're done here!" with humiliation and venom dripping in his voice He glared at the man in front of him who returned the gesture. The man watched the ship then quickly ran to the other warrior in green "My son Link is he fine?" "What do you think, _dad?" _ Ivan asked; hate rippling in his voice "What…?" The man said yellow eyes blazing but at the same time miserable. "Yeah I heard… I had to watch mom die, I prayed for you to come and you didn't… Bastard just… die already!" He rose up from the ground and staggered towards the hotel. The man, called Link looked up at his friend. "You okay? At least you found him… right?" Sophitia looked at him. He noticed and said "I am Ivan's Father Rasputin at your service"

The next day…

Rasputin and Ivan were yelling at each other, well mostly Ivan. "Why Ivan?" Rasputin could only ask "What do you expect!? You abandoned me and mom!" The boy turned to his father and pulled his hair back "And I was branded by a God!" Rasputin looked in alarm as a skull with four wings appeared on his neck. "No… You? He chose you for that fate?" "Yes! I am cursed! To witness the End!" Ivan roared back "It has been seven years since!"

Sophitia could see them, she was very scared…. and what was that brand on Ivan's neck?

Cliffhanger R&r

Sorry if it's rushed or something


	10. Feud

First off here's a note. I am sorry that I have not updated I have finals next week for High school. .

Anyway here is chapter 10 of Innocence and Purity

P.W.: Please do the disclaimers … Okay whose turn is it?

(Astaroth raised his hand)

Ivan and Rasputin: You're freaking kidding me!

Link: That fat jerk?

Ivy: How about me?

P.W.: Holy crap… (Stares dumbly)

Ivy: … P.W. Does not own Soul Calibur or Legend of Zelda

Innocence and Purity

Chapter 10

Feud

"Where were the two of you headed?" Sophitia asked Link. The young Hylian turned away from his sword and said "England, I have to meet someone there that I contacted a few months ago before we sensed Ivan and headed over towards China." The Greek woman sighed "He won't talk to me after Rasputin showed up." Link smiled and sat down on a chair in front of her "He's angry, don't worry he'll come around" Sophitia felt relieved when she heard this and decided to take a walk. The port city was still in shambles but it was a foggy day, she looked around as men carrying planks towards the port to help with repairs. Sophitia found Enshi telling fortunes, which he looked like was enjoying since he was getting a lot of gold. "Thank you" He said vaguely to a young girl who blushed intensely. The ronin smirked a little and asked Sophitia to sit. "You need your fortune told" Enshi spoke to her "Um okay…" She was a little nervous as Enshi looked at her palms.

"You have a very interesting fate… You will not be the one who destroys Soul Edge but you will help the one who does…" Enshi said "You will fall in love with him though you are married. He will love you back." "But what about Ivan? And Rasputin?" she asked "I cannot tell you" The ronin said "Their fates are intertwined with something far greater… And Ivan's here" The boy was staring at Sophitia "Let's go, we're all packed up now. Link's getting impatient." He said callously.

In the Forest

"Ivan," Rasputin tried to say "Please son, I need to talk to you" The boy only snarled and moved closer to Sophitia who murmured "I'm sorry but the black haired sentinel looked at her enraged and simply ignored her. Akashi moved in between them as a precaution, the ninja put his hands in his cloak, Link sighed "Rasputin I'll talk to him" He assured the gloomy father. Rasputin nodded "Thank you my friend" "No problem" The Hylian said. They stopped at a clearing to camp. ""Hey where the hell is my tobacco?" Akashi asked digging through his bag "You arse" Enshi said, smiling "I knew you'd look for it so I sold it!" "You just crossed the line buddy" Akashi snarled and put his fist in Enshi's eye. They brawled around the camp violently.

Ivan was sitting in the branches of a tree smiling a little as Enshi kicked Akashi in the face, but then Link beckoned to him and they stood facing each other. "Ivan, your father loves you" Link spoke seriously "You have a right to hate him for abandoning your mother to death, he knows that but he is asking for your forgiveness" Ivan shook his head "I'll never forgive him not after what he pulled" He spoke angrily and in biting tones "Sophitia is my mother now" "Ivan…" Link murmured "Rasputin left because… He was looking for a way to end your curse" Ivan blinked "W-What?" He lost his energy to fight back. "Your mother knew that and she sent a letter to me… Here" Link handed I van an envelope and Ivan ripped it open and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Ivan,_

_If you are reading this then my time has already gone and I am dead. Rasputin has gone to find a cure to help you, tell him that I love him with all my heart and that I will always be with him even though I am gone from this world. _

_When you meet your father I know that hatred will burn in your heart. Forgive Rasputin and love him as I had loved you, oh Ivan I wish I could hold you my child. Take care of your father._

_I love you both,_

_Sasha_

Ivan's hands shook furiously and tears streamed out of his eyes. "F-father… Mother… I'm sorry…" He felt arms enclose about him and looked up to see Rasputin holding him.


	11. The Fencer and the Murderer

First off I am very sorry for not updating it has been hell in school

First off I am very sorry for not updating it has been hell in school

And it also sucks completely

Anyway here is another chapter

P.W.: I hate school so much!

Akashi: If you hate it so much why don't you kill it?

Enshi: Because arson is a crime fool (They fight AGAIN)

Sophitia: Well P.W. doesn't own Soul Calibur or Legend of Zelda

Rasputin: (Screaming) NAMCO OWNS ONE AND NINTENDO OWNS THE OTHER!! WHOOOOOOO!!

Ardez: …?

Anoch: (Grins) _Finally…_

Ivan: Here's the story

Chapter 11

The Fencer and the Murderer

Jerusalem

The so- called fencer fell to the ground unconscious. Ardez sheathed his saber calmly and asked "So which one of you said you were going to kill me?" The dark haired man glared ominously at the group of bandits. "Hmm?" They all backed off and left him. Ardez shook his head. "Well looks like I have to help you" He carried the unconscious bandit and motioned "Come on" "Why are you helping us?" The bandits asked the black haired fighter "Cause," He answered "Bandits seem to be smarter than most people, and you have a cool name. Higher arcs, am I right? So come on"

Ardez was a mercenary from a very distant land. His blue eyes sparkled and his combat gear was ragged. Yet he was very strong, as he and the bandits reached the hideout, Ardez retired. The dusk waned into night and he talked with the bandits. "Tell me why did you guys attack me?" He asked one of the bandits "Well, you looked like someone. Someone who attacked us and killed some of our guys off." The man answered "Yes, but we realized he was one of those ronin." His brother answered "Right Mathyrn?" Mathyrn nodded "Well anyway we heard some rumors about this guy. He's looking for Soul Edge like you but… He wasn't like any of the other guys we've seen. Wasn't he Yasu?" The younger brother shuddered "He was pale, had hair like you and his eyes…" Yasu shook "Those horrible bloody eyes!" Ardez quickly got some water for him. "Th-Thank yee sir, what he did was horrible! When our guys found our men, they… they were all, mutilated beyond recognition! I couldn't even tell which body was which!" Mathyrn said "Yes… We'll come with you. We can tell you more if you'd like"

Another part of the world/ Europe

"Link you idiot!" Rasputin said as the entire group appeared in a green light outside the borders of England "Instead of wasting time we could have been here faster than usual!" The Hylian grinned "Sorry, I forgot" He said. At that Ivan shook his head "Well since we're here, who are you looking for?" Link started but was startled as an explosion ripped a house apart from a distance.

Anoch Kiozori smiled walking away from the wreck of the house in front of him; he looked to see a group running towards him. "Hmm…" The swordsman turned towards them.

Link started as he saw a man. He had very long black hair, in a ponytail, pale skin and cruel red eyes. The man was dressed in an odd ebony robe with matching boots and belt. A katana was strapped on his belt along with a knife. He also wore a necklace in the shape of a crow. There was a hint of madness in his eyes and Link knew this man was dangerous. "Who are you?" He asked cautiously. "Anoch Kiozori, at your service" The man answered with a mocking tone "I see that you have Soul Edge. I am so _grateful_ that you have brought the shards to me" His voice made the hairs on Ivan's neck stand up. Suddenly Enshi and Akashi attacked with fury.

Ardez and the brothers landed in a field. "Ouch!" Yasu landed in a heap Mathyrn helped him up then looked and paled. "I-It's him!"

Sorry for the long wait and the cliffhanger but I have to explain a few things

Anoch Kiozori is another one of my OCs. He is an undead samurai. Even I don't know how he became twisted but he wants Soul Edge, not like Raphael's reason but for something much darker than that.

Ardez is my brother's. He is a fencer with a knack for working with bandits and thieves; he will play a MAJOR role in time.

Thank you for reading R&R


End file.
